An Embarrassing Reality
by KidoTaka
Summary: Shintaro wants to know why there are kiss marks on his phone.


He still didn't know why it started but it hasn't stopped for the past week. It was a simple request from Ene, she wanted Shintaro to let Kido have his phone. It was a normal occurrence since there was no other way for her to talk to people unless she went to their phone, and he sure as hell wasn't going be stuck in the middle of all her conversations. However recently it had mostly been Kido, it was odd since the cyber girl never really showed so much interest in talking to her before now, but it was a waste of time for him to question it.

Ene said that she didn't really like being in Kido's phone, it was a rather old model. Kido only used it for contacting, she had her iPod for listening to music, whenever Ene entered the run-down mobile it froze a lot which in turn irritated Ene. Since Shintaro didn't have many contacts and the only one he really used was Momo's his phone was primarily a device to hold her.

The NEET was overall okay with letting her use it but he drew the line on occasions where Kido would take his phone out for missions that took hours. He was okay with it, until one time where he swear he saw a smudge on the screen, not just any smudge, it looked like the remains of a kiss mark, which in itself was weird.

From the recent activities of his phone he could only imagine that it could be Kido, then again he's left his phone lying out a couple times and it did sound uncharacteristic of their Leader to do something like that, maybe someone like Kano was messing with him. Either way to kiss his phone that was... really gross.

_'Hold on a sec. If someone kissed his phone... does that mean someone... tried to kiss Ene? That's..._

_Wait, Ene! Of course she'd know about this!'_

The teen realized that in order to find out who did something he could ask Ene, it was a painfully simple solution. He took a moment to think of where he left his phone and Kido instantly came to mind. She should be in her room.

* * *

Kido sat alone on her bed, or what appeared to be alone. In reality she was one of two occupants of the room, if the other person could count as 'occupying' the room. If you were to look at her now you could see her smiling, as if she received a nice text or a funny joke. But that wasn't it at all, she was smiling at the bright and bubbly cyber girl inside the phone.

It was around a week ago when Ene made a decision to become more acquainted with other members of the dan besides Master and Little Sister. When it came to her talking with Kido something clicked. Talking to Kido was nice, she liked it. Through the phone's camera Ene was finally able to get a better look at her than just glances of when she was in the background behind Shintaro.

She did remember her face, although now she knew her as more than the 'ghost girl from the school festival'. Back then she thought to herself of how pretty Kido's features were, she knew she would grow up to be beautiful person and seeing her properly after all those years she could certainly say that her looks haven't gone away from that theory.

There was one thing she didn't like though. Her smile. Well, more like lack of a smile. Not that she didn't smile but with her determination to look cool it generally left her straight-faced. Ene wanted her to smile more, the kind of smile she had right now.

"You look pretty when you smile, Kido!" The girl in the phone beamed. Kido parted her lips for a moment in surprise at the sudden outburst, only to close them and smile wider at what she just said.

Using her thumb in an attempt to stroke Ene's hair, Kido replied, "You are really cute, Ene." Kido's deep voice was a big contrast to Ene's high pitched tone. Different to Kido's expectations Ene gave a pout. Albeit it looked somewhat playful.

"Am I _just _cute?" Ene's words of 'Just cute' couldn't stop Kido's mind from wandering because after all, Ene was not just cute. It sounded silly in her head but even down to the last pixel Ene was more than cute, even Kido could tell and her knowledge of cute was cut short after small animals.

Kido moved her head forward, grassy green locks creating a curtain around her and the phone. "No, you're beautiful." Her deep, calming voice said it as if it was a fact. Certain and true. Which it was. Even down to her incomplete legs Ene was still a being of complete beauty to her.

Both girls smiled much more brighter than before. Slowly but surely Kido brought her face close to the screen, closing the gap between them (although they could never close the gap between the dimensions). The screen was cold but that didn't matter. As her lips grazed the phone, it vibrated. Knowing it was Ene's cute, little way of returning the kiss, Kido giggled quietly into the phone. Her phone couldn't really take all of Ene's electronic commands at once so she had to use Shintaro's phone for this. She did feel bad about that.

Almost too lost in the sensation, Kido didn't register the sound of her door opening.

"Hey, Ene! There was a kiss mark on my phone, so I came to ask you about it..." Once she heard a voice however, it took her no time at all to react. However it was too late. The muffled sound from the person at the door could only belong to one person. "Kido... W-what..."

"Uh... W-well.. I-" If Kido didn't know what true embarrassment was after this, then she would never want to find out. Here she was, on her bed, caught kissing the phone of a boy she knew for less than a month. She used her power to hide herself, however with Shintaro staring intently at her she knew it was pointless.

"You're eyes may be red but I can still see you! What the hell Kido, why were you kissing my phone?" Kido was like a deer in headlights, she couldn't even form words. Where would she even start?

Luckily there was someone else there to help her. "Ah, Master! You're here!" The familiar shrill voice spoke from the mobile. "She wasn't kissing your phone she was kissing me!" It wouldn't change the situation in the slightest but as Kido didn't really feel like she could talk right now; she let Ene do the talking.

Shintaro had already formed the idea, but seeing it play out was something else. He took the phone of Kido, wiping the screen with his jersey, to speak to Ene properly. "Either way you can't kiss anyone while in my phone!" Even with an IQ of 168 he was still incredulous that Kido and Ene had been having some kind of relationship, and kissing through his phone.

"And what is Master going to do about it?" The blue girl was prepared to strike up an argument with him, it's what she wanted because she'd always win.

"If you want to spend that kind of time with her, do it in her phone." Shintaro was quick to retort, he didn't want some sort of weird kissing sessions on his phone.

"Her phone freezes up when I use it. If you know what's best I think you should let us carry on." Shintaro and Ene's bickering carried on for a good five minutes before it started getting to much. Kido had to leave this humiliating hell.

The voice of hers she finally found didn't sound right but it was better than nothing. "W-well excuse me you two. I forgot I had a very important mission, s-so I need to go." Kido swore her voice had never wavered so much in her life.

Shintaro was quick to reply, "Hold on. You said today was an easy going day since you only had one mission and you finished it quickly earlier."

Kido tried put up a firm front, even if she knew Shintaro could see right through it. "I-I'm the Leader, I know what missions occur when better than you do. Your new mission is to look after the base." Kido knew she was a bad liar, she was no Kano but anything was better than nothing.

Before Shintaro could say anything about how looking after the base wasn't a real mission, Kido was already out the door.


End file.
